The LoveHate Relationship of Quidditch
by AliasEmi
Summary: Quidditch tryouts blow and everyone knows it. So why does Fred love them? HC for a Facebook page of mine/ OC


REBEKAH Lee GraVette and FRED

"Tryouts… UGH!" George exclaimed to Fred. They wanted to make the team again this year, seeing how they had been on the team for the last three years, but they hated tryouts with a passion. There always seemed to be far too many first and second years that tried out and couldn't even fly on a broom, let alone play Quidditch. It was safe to say that the twins thought that tryouts were horrid. To start, they would all get into a large group and fly around the pitch a few times to see whether or not you could fly. This seemed to decrease the number of possible players by half every year. After that, everyone would be split up into groups based off what position you were trying out for and they would go through drills for each individual position, starting with the tree Chasers, the Seeker (which Harry had in the bag, so people didn't ever bother trying out for that position), the Keeper (which was Oliver's, so nobody tried for that either, thank Merlin), and finally the beaters. The twins never understood this, but for some reason, this was the most popular position with the younger students. Fred and George had these positions for the last three years, yet loads of people still tried out. For the Beater's, they would be put into pairs and have to hit a bludger back and forth between them. Finally, with the few that either hadn't been asked to leave or been escorted to the Hospital Wing, everyone would try their hand at moving targets, namely bewitched target signs and the occasional levitating dummies. As the twins set off to the pitch, they did as they normally would, which was crack jokes and play pranks on the 1st and 2nd years, who George were only there for a "get out of class free" card, seeing as how they would normally fill up the hospital wing for a week after tryouts.

"Oi! Creevey and Creevey Jr.! You two aren't trying out are you?" Fred called as he spotted the two young Gryffindors. Colin turned and held up his camera. "No way! I thought I might get to see something worth getting a picture though. And Dennis is just here to watch with me." "Good, The last thing you two need are even more visits to see Pomfrey." Fred joked. "Yeah, between the two of us, we spend about half our week in there." Colin admitted and laughed. "We'd better go. We want good seats." The two turned with quick good-byes and hurried away.

"You two should stop torturing the first years, you'll run out of 'smart-ass' and wise-cracks. Then what ever would you do to keep the Slytherin prats in line?" The twins turned too see a good friend of their's, Rebekah, a fellow 5th year Gryffindor.

"This." George said nonchalantly as he waved his wand at a nearby second year boy. What ever spell it was, it had turned the boy's robes into a frilly pink polka-dotted dress. Fred and Rebekah burst into fits of laughter, leaving the now horrified second year literally screaming and running in circles.

"Okay, Okay! Fine, you win. Do what you want, but at least turn them back!" Rebekah said to George, who raised his wand again and returned the boy's robes to normal. "Sorry. Don't mind him, he's a bit of a git." Rebekah said to the boy, pointing at George teasingly.

The boy ran away from them as George put on his best pouty face for Rebekah, "That was a bit rude." he said, sticking his tongue out at her.

Fred laughed. "Quit acting like a 5 year old, we're going to be late!" he punched George in the arm. They hurried to the pitch and arrived just before tryouts began , and to their surprise, Rebekah had joined them.

She was trying out for a Chaser position and could fly circles around the others with her eyes closed. She easily got the position and tryouts continued.

The beaters were up now. The group had shrunken drastically and they were now in the final part. A 3rd year boy who was decent, but would most definitely not be getting the positions over Fred and George, was trying to hit bludgers at moving targets. As the boy swung one last time at a target, Fred saw a problem.

Rebekah was floating right behind the spot the target had been when the boy swung and, unless his aim had magically corrected itself, which was very unlikely, she would be the target. Fred raced towards her, knowing that he was closer than the bludger, and had just managed to get to her, knocking her and her broom out of the way with his own just as the bludger flew through the air where her head had been just moments before. Unfortunately, Fred had then been where she was, and the evil little ball had hit HIM on his entire left side instead.

When Fred woke up, he was in the Hospital wing. He tried to sit up, but found out the hard way that it would be a very painful ordeal.

"You broke 3 ribs from the bludger hit, and your right hip and wrist from the fall off your broom," someone said to the left of his bed.

"Rebekah. You're okay…" he said when he looked over and saw who it was.

"And you're not." she retorted, her brilliant green eyes bloodshot from crying and her usually perfect brown hair was pulled into a messy bun at the top of her head, but when Fred saw her, he realized that she was still the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. The looks on her face changed a bit. She seemed shocked almost…

"Ahh, shit…" he muttered, rubbing the back of his head with his left hand, "I didn't happen to have said anything out loud just now, did I?"

He slumped back against his pillow and stared up at the ceiling. A small laugh came from Rebekah, which made him look over at her again. "Yes?" he asked, quirking his eyebrow at her.

"My turn." she said, smiling and blushing, "You are the most reckless and hard headed person I know," she laughed, and just as Fred had opened his mouth to say something, she continued "but you're also the most caring and most intelligent." She smiled at him

He returned the smile, "I'm hot too. You forgot that part." he told her.

She laughed again "Oh, how could I forget how sexy you are Fred?" she joked

"You were obviously lost in thought about all of my stunning qualities." he said waggling his eyebrows.

"Yes, that's it. I was just thinking about how humble you are." She teased.

This time he laughed too, quickly realizing that it had been about as fun as sitting up had been. He winced, his hands going to his ribs.

"I'm sorry! I didn't think that-!" she cried as her hands flew to his side, resting on top of his. Fred's mind began to race as he caught his breath. Her hands were warm and soft.

He looked up at her, her green eyes meeting his brown. She blushed and began to pull her hands away. He quickly caught them and held them in his own. He maneuvered them so their hands were palm-to-palm. He entwined their fingers, their hands fitting together perfectly. He watched their hands in awe and they slid together. Softly, he rubbed his thumbs against hers. He looked up to see her looking at their hands the same way.

Her gaze lifted to meet his and slowly, she leaned closer. They were a breath away from each other, and they paused for just a second. Fred, being who he was, smiled and closed the distance between them. Their lips met the same way their hands had and fit together just as well. Her lips were soft and her breath was warm. He pulled his left hand from hers and brought it to her neck. He slowly traced from the base of her neck to her jaw with his fingertips, dragging them gently over her cheek.

"I'm sure that Pomfrey would not approve of this." came George's voice from the entrance of the Hospital Wing. Fred and Rebekah pulled apart.

"George, you have horrid timing." Fred said.

"Here I am, coming to see my twin brother who is quite possibly on his death bed, and I find him snogging one of his best friends." George said as he shook his head at Fred in mock-disapproval.

"I am not on my death bed. I've been hurt way worse than this and you know it. Besides, isn't your motto "Just keep calm, chicks dig scars"?"

Rebekah laughed, "I don't even know what to say." She shook her head at George.

"Don't say anything," Fred said, picking his wand up off the bed side table, "do this."

Suddenly, George was wearing a frilly, pink polka-dotted dress.

Rebekah laughed, "That color doesn't suit you Georgia."

The three of them burst out into fits of laughter, Rebekah comforting Fred as he winced again, and George in his new pink dress rolling around on the floor in tears.


End file.
